


After all this time, I'm still into You

by poagthemoth



Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mechs Album Week, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, briar - they/them, cinders - she/her, slightly fiction based woops, space lesbians, they are both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poagthemoth/pseuds/poagthemoth
Summary: Mechs Album Week:Day 1: Once Upon a Time (In Space)This is just blatant Briar and Cinders fluff ok there's no subtle sounding one liner about the general plot.
Relationships: Briar Rose & Cinders (Once Upon A Time In Space), Briar Rose/Cinders (Once Upon A Time In Space)
Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	After all this time, I'm still into You

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings-
> 
> \- references made to war  
> \- general murder / death as is canon typical  
> 

Their ship streaked through empty space, away from Zantine and New Constantinople. It was a large spaceship from King Cole's army, it's crew nowhere to be seen inside. 

They both sat on the bridge, they both sat on blood-stained and torn seats that had seen decades of war like the dented hull of the ship they belonged to. They were close together on the seats shoulders touching, no more than a metre away.

"So where did you get this?" Briar Rose asked, their voice nervous as they ran their hand over the seat.

"I snuck into and stole it after the Rose Reds who flew it got mostly wiped out." Cinders replied with a gentleness Briar had not been used to for years.

"It's cute"

"I lost my last ship to a Behemoth a while back, shot me down"

"Well, it's better than that ship I got here on"

"I have heard of uh the Mechanisms? they called themselves"

"Yeah they saved me"

"They killed a lot of people during the war there's stories about them"

"They killed a lot of uhh Rose Reds to save me"

"Are you ok with talk of Rose Reds it must be-"

"It's fine Cinders, they're not me and they're probably all dead now so it's not like one is going to appear suddenly and give me an identity crisis" Briar said as they cut in. 

"Your hair looks beautiful" Cinders reached out almost absently-mindedly and stroked Briar's long red hair as she said this.

"Thank you, I guess I grew it out to give myself a sense of unique identity against the billions of clones who I share all my dna with"

"That's understandable, I'm still sorry I didn't find you earlier"

"You didn't even know I existed you had uh Rose to find"

"You're not angry?"

"No I think it's hard to be angry for me now I'm back with you-" Briar gave Cinders a hug at this and leaned closer, "at least for the time being".

"I would have probably made myself look better for this but" Cinders gestured to the blood caking her body all over.

"Yeah I didn't expect to find you here either, the Mechanisms did mention you but I didn't expect to see you there at all"

"I meant the war but that also I'd heard conflicting reports of what happened on Briar"

"You aged well though you look really nice" Briar gently played with Cinders long brown ponytail at this.

"Thanks, I just wish we met earlier and I didn't have to go through all of this trauma to finally get to be with you"

"Same" Briar and Cinders held each other closer and kissed in that embrace for some time.

They lay there for sometime in the cockpit, the whir of the engines behind them as they floated through the stars. Eventually Cinders spoke up.

"I'm going to uh, bury Rose I think"

"Um…. where do you want to do it?"

"I don't know just, somewhere she would be happy buried"

"I'm not her but, we did share the same childhood so I might know somewhere"

"You don't have to help"

"We're different people, as long as I don't have to see another Rose Red again I think I can manage"

"Ok, tell me when we like pass somewhere nice that won't fall into war"

"We might have to leave the sector for that"

"I'm fine with that"

"Briar is a really nice name by the way, I love how it sounds"

"Your's is too, we picked really pretty names"

"What was the inspiration for Briar?"

"Just you know, a moon I feel a connection to that was my home and it just feels right to call myself that instead of Rose"

"We could visit there someday, I've never been there"

"Not much to see there just a lot of corpses"

"That's not an ideal date right"

"Yeah I don't think our dates, especially after this, should be in prison and moons of dead people"

"Well Briar I love you very much and we should probably get out of this sector as soon we can and not just let the engines drift"

"I love you too Cinders, let's get out of here and away from this sector. I have no idea how to pilot this you probably should"

"I'll get down to the controls" Cinders got up from her lying down position and adjusted some controls and the engine roared considerably louder as the ship picked up.

Briar and Cinders started to leave the sector that day, leaving the war behind them. Maybe now, everything would be ok for them.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "still into you" by paramore
> 
> feel free to kudos and comment!!
> 
> this is day 1 and the second one ive written for this week epic 
> 
> twitter- poagthemoth


End file.
